Overheard Valentine
by Petals1
Summary: Harry overheard something in the corridor and becomes pensive, Ginny overheard something in the library and is upset.


**~*~Overheard Valentine~*~**

**~*~**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. All characters and universe belongs to JKRowling and her publishers. Valentine's Day belongs to who ever invented it. 

******* 

Love was certainly in the air as Valentine's Day approach Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed like all the things the young witches of the school discussed about lately was the upcoming Valentine's Ball. 

As for the young wizards? Some were certainly very nervous, like Ronald Weasley, who had finally figured out his feeling for his best friend, Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley had to giggle as she remembered back how her brother had asked Hermione to the Ball. It looked an awful lot like he was proposing to her, one knee and all. 

At least he asked. 

Ginny sighed. It doesn't seem like any chance that he would ask her. No, not when he had other witches on his mind. 

******** 

Harry Potter walked out of a particularly boring History of Magic lesson, quite relieved to be getting to dinner. Binns had piled on them what seemed like a whole year's worth of homework, though he never actually checks it. Along with the homework other teachers set the fifth years, Harry's bag felt loaded with lead, not paper. 

Things would be fine and dandy, even with a heavy bag, if someone hadn't brushed pass him in the hall, and made his bag rip with a sickening sound. His books, quills, parchment, ink bottles rolled in all directions onto the corridor. He sighed in exasperation, bend down and told his best friends, Hermione and Ron, 

"Go on, I'll catch you up." 

The two left him alone, and Harry started trying to remember the stitching spell to stitch up his bag. Then, he heard shrill giggles coming from the girls' bathroom just a few feet away. 

"Oh, he's so cute, don't you think?'' said a voice that Harry recognized as Ashley Montenro, Ginny Weasley's best friend. Holding back a snort, Harry continued trying to stuff his school things into his bag. But something else caught his ears, 

"Colin's sweet, at least he asked me to this Ball thing. Honestly, some boys are really daft." 

"Yeah, poor Ginny. I kept telling her to get over him, but she won't listen. And she really care about him too. Harry Potter's a git for not noticing her." said another voice, undoubtedly Jessica Jennings, another Gryffindor fourth year. 

"Have you seen all the boys drooling over her. I mean, she'd turned down about a dozen invitations and he won't even look at her." 

"Harry Potter's interested in that Ravenclaw seeker, you know Cho Chang." 

"But she's...you know...with Cedric." 

"I know, that's why Ginny's so upset. She knows he's got a crush on Cho, and she knows that Cho won't get over Cedric any time soon, certainly not by Valentine's." 

"She does like him a lot, doesn't she, I mean, she sent him that Valentine and that get well card." 

"I have to say, the Valentine was a bit embarrassing, but she wrote it, and she sent it, that's what matters, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, I can't write anything, let alone have the nerves to send it. And we know her heart's in the right place. She was crying last year, you know, when the Third Task and they wouldn't let her in the hospital wing?" 

"Yeah, and the Ball last year too. She was kind of upset that she had to go with Neville. I mean, Neville's great and all, he's nice, but she really wanted to go with Harry. Her brother just kind of shoved her at him in the last minute, you know, when he didn't have a date?" 

"Yeah, she told me she was glad she already had a date by then, and that she turned him down, because you know, if she went with him, then she knew he wasn't really interested in her, just you know, because he didn't have anyone to go with. She didn't want to be a last resort." 

"Harry's stupid and too blind to not see her. I mean, what wouldn't I give to have a figure like hers? She's like one of the prettiest girl in fourth year." 

Harry stood up; stuff the rest of his books in his bag, repaired it and walked away. The fourth year girls' conversation had left him pensive. They were right, he never really looked at Ginny, and she cared so much about him. At least he hoped she cared. He hadn't noticed her for four years and she still cared about him. And she had cried for last year! 

Harry felt a feeling of cold dread wash over him as he stepped into the Great Hall. He didn't want to face Ginny, not after he heard this! He sat down without a word to either Ron or Hermione and picked up his fork but not really seeing what he was eating. His mind was still on Ginny and the conversation he heard in the Hall. 

Suddenly, a whirl of red caught his eyes, and Ginny bounced into the Hall, toward where they were sitting. She sat down opposite Hermione and started to say something, but she noticed Harry's face, which he was sure was some shade of red, 

"Harry, you ok?" she asked. 

"Um--yeah, I'm fine. Just fine!" 

Neither Ginny nor Hermione looked convinced though, but Harry finished his dinner extremely quick after that and positively ran up to his dormitory. 

In his bed, Harry laid his head down on the pillow, thinking. Why was he thinking about Ginny Weasley like this anyway? Ever since that conversation he heard, he started to feel jumpy. He never really felt anything for Ginny before. Why did it have to change so much in the matters of just under an hour?

Had it changed really? Or had he always felt this way about Ginny and too caught up with everything to notice? Harry fell asleep, dreaming for the first time about a certain redhead that was not his mother. 

*****************

All Ginny thought about, going into the library was getting some books for Charms. She hadn't expected to hear this. She was just strolling down the Charms section, trying to find her book, then her brother's voice drifted up. 

"So Harry, who are you going to go to the Ball with?"

Ginny's finger paused abruptly at a book at those words. Harry was silent for a moment. Ginny, too, was paralyzed, listening. 

'Er, I don't know…'

There was the sound of Ron chuckling softly but Ginny was already paling at the suspense.

'I mean, if you're asking Cho again, you'd have to do it quickly – The Ball's tomorrow!,' said Ron and Ginny felt a strange lump form in her throat.

'Cho?' Harry asked, sounding blank

'Cho Chang. Don't tell me you forgot her…'

'I haven't forgotten her, it's just..." Harry faltered

Ginny felt her heart drop suddenly. Ron chuckled.

'Well, all you've got to do is go up to her like you did last time and pop the question.'

Ginny felt like she's going to throw up soon, but something kept her in spot. 

"I did, yesterday, she's going with someone else." 

'Well,' said Ron, 'You could go for Paravati again?'

Silence

'Okay, so maybe not Parvati,' said Ron

'Well, if no one else does, I bet Ginny will be more than willing!'

Ginny suddenly choked on a breath. How dare he! How dare he assume that she would go to the Ball with Harry just because she was the last resort. Unlike him, she had dignity, she had pride. She would not sink as low as going with Harry Potter just because her brother said so!

What?' continued Ron. 'Don't like her?'

'No,' said Harry, hesitating. 'well, I mean… it's Ginny.'

Ron laughed and Ginny felt even more angry, and sad at the same time, she could feel tears at the back of her eyes. 

'Don't look so petrified! It's just Ginny! I mean, she'll be happy enough to conjure up a Patronus to get rid this world of Dementors. She's got that crush on you for the longest time, after all. '

'Uh… yeah, I guess so…'

Silence, then...

'Do you think she still has that crush on me?'

Ginny struggled to hold back her tears. Ron chuckled.

'Well, I dunno, I hope it does wear off sometimes. You don't need my little sister tagging along after you, do you? I mean, we're always off doing stuff, and she's too young to be getting into all of this."

'I guess so…' Harry said, hesitantly. 

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowing freely down her face, she strode out of the Library, knowing very well that the two boys had seen her tears. She ran up the staircase, into the Gryffindor Common Room, and she could still hear Harry calling after her. 

She slammed into the dorm, flung herself onto bed, and shut herself out from the world. 

*****************

Ginny woke up to a beautiful fragrant. It was sweet and filled her bed. She woke up, lit her wand, to see resting on her pillow, a single red rose and a card. The rose looked so very beautiful, and she was very suspicious of as who sent it. She picked up the card, it read

_Ginny, _

_I'm sorry. Let me explain. Come down to the Common Room when you get this. Please, just give me a chance._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Love, _

_Harry_

Angry as she was, she held the rose tightly and walked down to the Common Room. She found Harry sleeping on an armchair. He looked so peaceful, so innocent there, sleeping. But she still couldn't help be hurt by what he said in the library. 

Suddenly, Harry's eyes flew open, and saw her standing there, watching him. He stood up, and took her hand,

"Ginny, look, what you heard in the library, not all of it is true."

"Not true? Sure, you and my brother may think you can go behind my back and talk about me. You know something Harry Potter, if you think I'm going to go to the Ball with you just because you couldn't' get Cho to go with you, you're thinking again!" 

"Ginny! I didn't ask Cho to the Ball. I just said that to Ron. I--I had been wanting to ask you."

"I'm supposed to believe that? I might be younger than you but I wasn't born yesterday, Harry."

"Ginny, I really didn't ask Cho. You can go and ask her if you like. I didn't. I really wanted to ask you. I just didn't want to tell Ron that. I mean, I know he think you're little and everything, but if I told him--if I told him that I--"

"That you what? You didn't want to go with me?"

"No, if I told him that I--well that I--fancied you then he'll hex me into next week." Harry went red as he said this. 

"You _fancy _me?"

"well, yes. I was over Cho since the Third Task last year, Ginny. I couldn't, not with Cedric..."

"And you really wanted to ask me?"

"Yes..."

"Then why didn't you. The Ball is in less than 24 hours."

"It seems, it just seems I couldn't get up the courage...I don't know, I was just being stupid, I guess. Especially after I heard your friends..."

"You heard what?"

"I hear your friends talking in the Hall. They were talking about how I never noticed you, and how much you cared and that you cried last year at the Third Task when they wouldn't let you in the hospital wing. I realized...I realized they were right, I've been really blind to not see you. Can you forgive me?"

An impish expression bloomed on Ginny's face as she said

"I'll have to think about that...hmm? Should I forgive you?"

"How 'bout I help you decide? Ginny Weasley, would you do me the honor of going to the Valentine Ball with me?"

There was a pregnant pause, then

"Yes, I'll go to the Ball with you."

*************************

Harry was nervous. They were getting ready to go to the Ball but Harry hadn't told Ron who he was going with yet. Ron didn't even ask. Harry thought he must have assumed that he was going alone. 

The Gryffindor fifth year boys made their way down to the Common Room, waiting...

and they wait...

and they wait...

and they wait...

It was nearly 8:15 when all the girls going to the Ball in Gryffindor come down the staircase, together. 

Harry quickly spotted Ginny, and went over to her, conjuring up some roses on the way. He sucked in a breath seeing her. There was no words for it, Ginny was beautiful. 

She was dressed in blue periwinkle robes that clung to her curves in the right places, and the cuffs seemed to be charmed as they winked and twinkle at him. She wore he nearly waist length hair in a long French braid, with some curls framing her face. Her freckles were just visible, and in Harry's opinion, she looked positively cute. 

Harry hid the roses behind his back and handed them to her just as she approached. Her eyes and face lit up in a smile, as the took in the roses' fragrant. She smiled at him, and Harry gave her a small kiss on the cheeks. She blushed, making her look prettier than ever. He took her arm and lead her out of the tower, catching Ron's murderous eyes on the way, and saw Hermione grinning their way. Ginny waved impishly at her brother then followed Harry out to the Great Hall. 

*************************

It wasn't until the feast begins and Harry and Ginny had sat down that he saw the danger with Ron. Ron and Hermione was fast approaching their table, and as far as Harry as concerned, he was dead meat. He looked at Ginny,

"Umm--Gin, your brother---"

"Don't worry. I'll handle him. And Hermione can keep him in line." 

Ron and Hermione sat down with Ron shooting daggers at Harry, but not saying anything. Harry, was oblivious to Ron as he continued chatting with Ginny. Hermione tried unsuccessfully to engage Ron in conversation. That was really how the feast went for our four friends. 

The dancing, was different. Ron, obviously nervous, had forgotten all about Harry and Ginny but concentrated on his feet. Harry saw the perfectly good opportunity and offered Ginny his hand,

"Miss Weasley, may I have this dance?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter."

The two glided onto the dance floor, gazing into each other's eyes. Both Ginny and Harry had forgotten they were in the middle of the Hall, and had only eyes for each other. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. 

"Knut for your thought."

"I was just thinking, I've dream of this ever since I met you, and it's finally come true and I still feel like it's a dream."

"It's not a dream."

"I know, it's just...unbelievable, I guess."

"Why is it so unbelievable?"

"Well...I never thought that you would ever actually noticed me. I mean, I dreamt that you would, but I never actually think that it would happen. Half the girls in the school would have sold their souls to go to the Valentine's Ball with Harry Potter and here you are, going to with me." 

"I think you're worth much more than those girls."

"Why?"

"They just want to go to the Ball wit Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. You actually know the real me, you want to go with me, not the Boy Who Lived."

"I suppose. But you know, in first year, I thought of you as the "Great Harry Potter" too, but when you saved me from...you know, the Chamber, I saw you for who you were. You weren't Harry Potter. I found out everything I read in books were wrong. You were just Harry, a normal boy. I guess that's what made me like you even more." She smiled up at him, her face flushed. Harry never felt so happy, so warm, so content in his life. The Ginny Weasley that was Ron's little sister wasn't there anymore. She had become a different person. She was Ginny, and Harry silently cursed himself for taking so long to see her. 

The night ended much to soon for both Harry and Ginny. They held hands and strolled back to the Gryffindor Tower slowly, taking as much time as possible. As Harry saw Ron and Hermione approaching them, he pulled Ginny into an empty classroom. 

Looking down at Ginny now, Harry never saw her more beautiful. Her cheeks were still flushed from dancing, her hand entwined in his. Slowly, he lowered his head and kissed her gently. 

She deepened the kiss and soon, his arms snaked around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted forever and yet it ended too soon. 

Ginny buried her face in Harry's shoulder, and murmured without herself even realizing,

"Harry, do you like me?"

Ginny held her breath, waiting for his answer, finally,

"I don't _like _you, Ginny."

She was horrified. Had she made a fool out of herself the whole evening so the idiot can have a bit of fun with her? Had she held her hopes for nothing? Now he's going to say he...

She felt tears filling her eyes and tore away from him, but he caught her before she got out of the door. He looked into her eyes, which she looked away,

"Ginny, you didn't hear me out."

"What is there to hear? You've just been using me, haven't you?"

"No. I don't like you, Ginny, but I--love you."

Ginny forgot to breathe, she looked up at him hopefully. Was this true? Was he saying the truth? Could it be? As Harry leaned down and kissed her, all the doubt in her left, as she felt the very love tingling on her lips. It was long before they broke up, and he whispered in her ears, 

"Am I forgiven?"

It took a while for Ginny to work out what he meant. Of course! The accident in the library.

"Hm...that didn't quite do it, how about another? I might forgive you then."

Harry chuckled and needed no more invitation. 

_FINIS_

****

A/N: That's all...LoL. Please review...=)


End file.
